


Playing With Fire

by Casskins20



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: After living in Riverdale for 24 years of your life, you were returning back home. Home to Charming.





	1. The Hardest Journey

The dealings of Jingle-Jangle in Riverdale were rapidly spiralling out of control so much so that your Mom had become paranoid to the point that she took away the keys to your motorbike that morning before you left for university meaning that she had to personally drive you something of which she hadn’t done since you were 16. It wasn’t until later that evening after dinner when she revealed the largest bombshell of your life to date. “I want you to pack your bag tonight, you’re going to live with your father and half brother in Charming until this madness blows over.” Your mother instructed leaving no room for discussion. “Wait, my dad’s still alive?!” You questioned incredulously in disbelief. “Yes and he lives in Charming California with your older half brother. I have already written to him to explain the situation and he’s awaiting on your arrival. He has agreed to meet you at the county border so that you don’t have to enter into a new area alone.” she explained as packed the dishes into the dishwasher. “But why? Is it because of the Jingle-Jangle?” you quizzed still uncertain about this revelation. “I want you to get to know your father before it’s too late as your father’s getting on a bit. So please go and pack enough clothing for a week then I will send you anything else you require I will send by courier” your mother ordered snappily, growing impatient with your constant questions. So you did as you were told with no arguments. Once your bags were packed you bid farewell to your mother then slung your leg over your motorbike and rode to Charming using the GPS system you added into it for times like these when you don’t know where you’re going like now as you entered the zip code for your father's place. Halfway through your journey, you stopped to get fuel and some food. Once paid for you pushed your bike over to a nearby bench where you sat down and ate when your phone rang. “Veronica? Calm down. I’m not gone forever. No, just I’m going to see my dad. Yes, I know shock horror I didn’t know about him either. Look we’ll facetime every night before bed. Yes, I promise. Make sure Betty’s there too. I love you both. I have to go. Bye V” you sighed as you hung up the phone. You missed Betty and Veronica loads especially since you and Betty had been friends since you were 5. Once you put your phone away you hopped back on your bike and resumed your journey to Charming. Once at the California border you pulled into a lay-by and called your father to let him know where you were. “Pop, I’m here, Ma told me she called ahead to tell you I was coming. Yeah, I’m here at the border now. Alright, I’m under a massive oak tree. See you soon” you hung up the phone and leaned up against your bike waiting.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding home with an escort.

“Alright Op, that was your sister she’s waiting at the State border” Piney huffed as he locked his phone away. “Let’s get the team together and give her the welcome she deserves.” Opie smiled as he stood and tapped the table slightly. After gathering up all of the other Sons they made their way to the border with Piney in the truck. The silence of the empty road around you dissipated into nothingness as the roar of motorbikes as the came into view a few feet away. You hadn’t known of your brothers plans to invite the whole of SAMCRO to this meet and greet between father, son and daughter. “Ready to go home, sis?” Opie questioned after a few minutes of chatter. “It’s been 24 years since I was last in Charming, brother. Now seems like a good time as an to be home” you smiled as you remounted your motorbike, giving it a swift twist of the wrist to start the motor before falling into the group next to your brother and behind the VP. Once the formal introductions had been made over the delicious welcome meal lovingly cooked by Gemma, you excused yourself from the dining table fishing in your pocket for a cigarette and stepped outside, lighting the Marlboro as you made your way over to the bench. It wasn’t long until you were no longer alone. “Didn’t know you smoked, lass and I’m certain your pop don’t know either” Chibs called as joined you on the bench lighting his own cigarette. “What Piney doesn’t know won’t kill him. Besides, he’s a little bit hypocritical since he smokes with his oxygen tank.” you hissed as you released smoke from your lips, curling it at your nose. “Aye, that’s true lass. Can I ask you a question?” Chibs hummed as he attempted to copy your move. “So long as it isn’t about Piney, Opie, My mother or Riverdale then go ahead. I’ll answer anything within reason, not related to those subjects.” You chuckled as you watched him turn from a grown ass man to a school boy as he up before asking his question. “Is your bike custom?” he questioned as his eyes lingered on your bike. “Full custom, ‘02 Harley Davidson fat boy with CBT/Am/FM Radio with GPS mapping system, bluetooth headset in the helmet making calls easier and quicker. I originally but my budget wouldn’t quite stretch to the $4500 the creep wanted it upfront or by temporary means until I could pay it in full. Let’s just say my answer landed me in juvie for 6 months while also undertaking 60 hrs of community service” you smiled at the memory, sure it wasn’t your finest moment except when 16 year old you told your mother about the proposition you had received she worked your case from 18 months and 220 hrs of community service to less. “Little Miss Winston isn’t as innocent as she seems, eh?” Chibs chuckled in surprise. A small, familiar feeling arose in your chest as you watched how the corner of his eyes crinkled while he chuckled. “Eliza. My mother named me after her Aunt from her mother’s side who lived in Ireland and my middle name Cairis comes from my scottish great aunt on her father’s side who came from Scotland.” you smiled softly as you playfully nudged him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting!

After a moment of comfortable silence between you both, you decided to break the silence with a proposition. “Let’s go for a ride” you suggested as you stubbed out the end of your cigarette. “And where would we go? This place is far from anything like Miami Beach, all we’ve got is the small main street, houses, and miles of desert.” Chibs chuckled in amusement. “And you think Riverdale is sunshine and rainbows?” you snorted in disbelief jumping on your bike all the same. Sighing and shaking his head Chibs did the same knowing he wouldn’t be able to change your mind and followed you out of Teller-Morrow. After the two of you had been riding for a while Chibs suddenly rode ahead indicating that you should follow him off the beaten track to what seemed like nothing but open road until suddenly he halted. “Lean your bike here, lass, then put a little trust in me” he smiled, already off of his bike and standing next to you. You tried taking in your surroundings once you were off your bike but you only caught a glimpse of blue when your vision was suddenly taken from you. “Chibs?!” You called out panicked thinking that someone had kidnapped you when he wasn’t looking. “I’m right here, lass. Relax, I’ve got you, I just don’t want to ruin the surprise” he whispered, your ear heating up from his breath as it fanned over your skin. You gave out a small huff in relief and let the Scotsman lead the way his right hand never leaving your eyes and his left keeping your hands behind your back just in case you tried to thrash out again. “Are we there yet?” you sang sarcastically after a few moments of walking uncertain of what was happening. “Almost, just a few more steps” he chuckled before pausing and releasing your arms. Already you missed the feeling of his hand easily pining your hands behind you back-. Mentally you shook your head vigorously, you had only been here a few hours and already your mind had gone to the gutter, with one of your brother’s friends no less! “Can I open my eyes now?” “Sit down on the bench behind you first and then we’ll see”. Another beat of silence passed in darkness before slowly Chibs’ hand moved from over my eyes. “Wow. This place is amazing!” You gasped surprised at the sight before you. After panning around the view you turned to Chibs still slightly surprised trying to find the correct words. “Just enjoy and take it in, you don’t have to speak” Chibs chuckled as he took a seat beside you enjoying the moment. Uncomfortable with being in silence once again you decided to break it, “Why did you decide to bring me here?” you questioned as you turned to face him so that you were engaging him in the conversation. “Well you said you wanted to see Charming, well this is the best vantage point, you can see all of Charming from here without all of the boring stuff in between.” he hummed softly as he took a seat next to you. “Go to my bike bag and in the left pocket there should be a pair of binoculars.” you smiled sweetly causing him to raise an eyebrow. “You carry binoculars with you?” he questioned as he walked over to your bike. “They’re for emergencies, you can do wonders once you’ve popped out the lenses” you chuckled as he almost toppled your bike over looking for them. “Jesus, lass! How deep do the pockets go on this thing?!” he squeaked as he looked at you. Walking over to him, you tried to suppress a laugh before making sure he was far enough away that he wouldn’t cause any more damage. “They should be here, I swear I packed them” you sighed as you tucked your head in under the flap in order to see better. Chibs didn’t know where to look as you dug around in the bag, he tried to be a gentleman but the lure of your round, plump ass became too much for him to resist. “You know, Eliza, I can’t understand why you would want a pair of binoculars when you have a smartphone tucked away, right here.” he purred slightly as he reached into the back pocket of your jeans and pulled out your phone. “I am very aware of the location of my phone, but since you just had to ruin my plans, I guess I’ll just have to go to plan B” you smirked to yourself as you turned around in his arms, careful not to nudge your bike before you made eye contact. “Well, I’m pretty sure I’ll like plan B a whole lot better anyway.” he smirked so sure of himself as he held the phone just out of your reach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly mature

Just as things were about to get interesting between you and Chibs, the moment was interrupted by your phone ringing in his hand. Looking at the device in his hand, tearing his eyes away from yours for a moment before grimacing and instantly handing it back to you. When your eyes caught sight of the caller ID you cleared your throat and answered, praying that your voice didn’t give you away. “Hey Opie, uh yeah I went for a ride. Well, Chibs is right here with me. Of course, I wouldn’t go out riding on my own in a strange area. Yeah, I’ll pass you over.” you grumbled as you passed your phone back to Chibs. “Yeah, Ope? Well yea, I got it covered. No, don’t worry. I’ll have her home before dark.” he winked at you a playful smile on his lips. You rolled your eyes but decided that you were gonna give your brother a taste of his own medicine in doing so it required you to get close and personal with Chibs. Stepping into the older male, you took the time to slowly, almost agonizingly, drew your finger from his chin down his neck and to the opening of his shirt, before leaning up and lingering on his neck butterfly kissing him causing his breath to hitch while on the phone. Once the phone call was over Chibs place your phone into your bike bag whilst keeping his eyes on you at all times. “This is a dangerous game you’re playing, Lass. Are you sure you want in?” “If I wasn’t sure do you think I would have instigated this?” That was all Chibs needed to here before he kissed you hungrily, picking you up by your ass to deepen it.


	5. Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be fun!

When you returned to Teller-Morrow both flushed and giddy, you both parted ways hopeful that you wouldn’t get caught until you ran into your brother seconds after splitting up from Chibs. “I hope you know what you’re doing” Opie grumbled as he sat beside you on his bike. “I’m an adult, Harold. Besides, the Scot and I have an agreement, this is not going to get serious so long as I live in the Cabin with Pop” you shrugged as you revved your bike back into life before turning in that direction. Once home, you kicked off your shoes and headed to the kitchen to make yourself something to eat. What you didn’t realise was that your brother had already called your father and told him what had happened. “You wanna tell me what happened with Filip this afternoon, Eliza?” Piney questioned as he sat down at the dining table, his oxygen tank wheeling behind him. “I don’t wanna talk about it, dad. Like I told Harry, I’m an adult and it’s my choice on what I do” you huffed slamming the fridge door and pulling out a chair for yourself. “Did you at least enjoy yourself?” “Dad! Jesus I can’t believe you’d ask something like that!” “I’m sorry but did you at least make sure he wore protection?” “My god dad! I didn’t fuck him if that’s what you were asking! Jesus, we just made out a little before coming back here” “Well when you finally do fuck him make sure he wears protection” “Jesus wept! Dad I’m not 5!” you cried exasperated flinging your hands in the air. “Good, you’re too young to be a mother” Piney grumbled as he took a sip of his beer. “Dad, I have bigger plans. Just let me handle it, okay?” you sighed as you put your head in your hands. “What plans? Your mother never told me about you having plans” he asked, a skeptical twinkle in his eyes. “I have an interview tomorrow at St Thomas, I made a call about half way through my journey here. I’m going to be a surgical intern over the summer yet they want me to take a trial shift.” you replied looking him dead in the eye. What you eluded to tell him was that that wasn’t your only plan, it was gonna be a long, tiresome road from here on out and the best part was? You were pumped.


	6. Hell Bent 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has cooked up a plan and with a new threat on the horizon - which could affect her relationship with Filip - now seems like the best time to set the ball in motion.

A few months passed and things at the club house were getting intense, all the old ladies could feel it but none of them dared to speak out except Gemma. Mostly you kept to the shadows helping out with the kids, bar and administration since the summer holidays were a few weeks away meaning your internship at St Thomas wouldn't start for awhile and you had hoped to help Bobby get the books in order before then. Some nights you stayed at the cabin with Piney and others you stayed back at the clubhouse. One time whilst at Teller-Morrow, you got a phone call on your personal mobile from an unknown number, you answered it with all the club around you and immediately you regretted it as soon as you heard the voice. “Everything alright, darlin’?” Tig questioned as you halted the conversation on the phone. “Can I use Chapel please Jax?” you spoke shakily as you ignored Tig’s question. “Sure, doll. Go ahead” Jax replied, a worried look on his face. As you disappeared into Chapel, Chibs entered the clubhouse smiling to himself but that smile faded as he looked around the room at the faces of his family and heard the yelling come from Chapel. “What’s going on?” Chibs demanded his eyes full of fury, fists clenched and body turned towards Chapel. “I don’t know, man. She got a call on her personal cell, went white and then asked to go to Chapel. There’s been in there yelling for a good 10 minutes” Tig replied as he stood ready to put Chibs in his place before he blew his top. “I need answers, Tig.” Chibs growled as he sat at the bar unflinching. “And she’ll tell you when she’s finished, brother.” Tig reassured him as he sat back down. “Looks like you’ll be getting your answers sooner rather than later” Jax commented as you walked out of Chapel tense, your lips pursed and your fist clenched tightly around your phone. “Shit! God dammit!” you cursed in frustration as you walked out of Chapel and towards the bar. “Everything okay, lass?” Chibs asked, his eyes bright and wide as he watched you. “Can I have a word, Pres? In private?” you questioned not paying attention to Chibs. “Yeah, head back into Chapel and I’ll be there in a sec” Jax nodded as he put out his cigarette, downed his shot and followed you into Chapel. “That was my ex boyfriend, somehow he's discovered my whereabouts and he's threatening to come here to try and win me back.” You explained to Jax as you too a seat in the VP spot. “And I take it that's not a good thing?” Jax questioned, his eyebrow raised and a frown appeared on his lips. “If it were a good thing I would be throwing a party” you replied sarcastically. “Well, you're family so we're going to do everything in our power to keep you safe” Jax promised “Thanks, Jax. He’s never been the violent type he’s just obsessive” you shrugged leaning in to the chair. “I don’t suppose you want to tell Chibs what’s going on yourself?” “I think that will be best but maybe leave Tig to keep him calm”. “That's probably for the best” Jax smiled as he turned and left you in the hallway between Chapel and the main bar. “Who was that?” Chibs questioned as he attempted to keep his fury in check. “It seemed pretty intense” Tig added as he stood behind the Scot, an equally worried look on his face. “If I tell you, Tig has got to be here just as backup for me, because knowing you, you're likely to blow” you sighed sounding almost defeated. “I won't blow, lass” Chibs tried to reassure you although you just laughed in his face. “I know you, Filip, when it comes to unchecked rage you most certainly blow” you hummed as you rested a hand on his arm. That alone made both men raise their eyebrows, you only called him Filip for three reasons; 1. You were pissed off at him 2. You were fucking or 3. You were being serious. “Oh god it's something serious” Tig gasped in realisation. “Yea, I'd say that the ex boyfriend of your wannabe old lady having found out where she is and arriving in Charming in an hour pretty damn serious!” You laughed both out of announce and displeasure at the news. Chibs didn't know what to be pissed about first the fact that you had refered yourself to be his “wannabe old lady” when he clearly thought you already were or the fact about your ex. “Oh shit. Now that is bad” Tig muttered before catching sight of Chibs beside him. “You better take him out back, let him shoot off a few rounds I wanna talk to Jax again before he gets here” you suggested before you walked past your stunned fuck buddy and his best friend. “She's right, Chibs. Let's go shoot some rounds, channel the rage” Tig nodded in agreement. Once in the bar area you were greeted by the other members of SAMCRO, fortunately your brother was under some crow so he wouldn't here your next request of the VP. “Jax, any chance you can get a hold of a Prospect Kutt?” you questioned getting straight to the point. “Of course but why would you want one?” came his response. “Why else would I want one? I'm not a crow, I'm not an old lady and I'm here practically 24/7 besides, I think I'd made a great addition to the team, Jackson.” You countered causing him to go into a state of shock. “You know there has never been a female member in SAMCRO right?” “I am aware, yes.” “And you know that I'll need to take it to the table for everyone to vote on right?” “Yes I know and I also know that there is only like to be 3 no votes and the rest practically unanimous” “Then on your head be it.” “Thanks Jax, you're the best!” You smiled before planting a kiss on his cheek. “You owe me!” Jax warned as you flitted away


	7. Trouble Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew what you were doing was dangerous but you didn’t care, you were in for the thrill and the ride. For your brother and father they were constantly worried and didn’t dare tell your mother but for now, they had to go with what you wanted, no matter how dangerous.

And so, the vote was passed as a majority vote with only 3 opposed, you were now a proud prospect and the first female prospect that SAMCRO had ever had within their ranks. “I hope you know what you're doing, lass.” Chibs commented once you had been given your kutte. A small smirk appeared on your lips as Clay slipped it over your shoulders with a question in his eyes that would be answered later. “Got any words for us, love?” Clay asked before taking his seat at the head of the table. “Thank You, Clay, just so you boys know this isn't just because of my ex-boyfriend is coming to town, it's because in the last few months I've seen what you guys deal with and I think things would go a little more smoothly with some female intuition” you smirked as you knew they’d try to argue. “Well that’s not entirely true” Tig commented as he sat up straight in his chair. “I’m messing with you, Tiggy! On a more serious note, I really do believe that you guys will benefit from having me in your ranks and I will prove it to you guys time and time again” you smiled as you took a seat next to your lover. Once Chapel was over, you walked out with a new found confidence that was until you caught sight of your ex sitting astride your Harley. “Did you think that I wouldn’t find you, Eliza?” he questioned as he stood from your bike and put his phone away in his pocket. “I didn’t leave because of you Michael, I left because I came home to my birthplace.” you sighed already sick of his presence. “So you decided to come home and join a motorbike gang?” Michael hummed as he walked towards you. “If you come any closer you better have arranged your funeral first” you hissed which caused him to stop in his tracks. “Everything alright here, lass?” Chibs questioned his arm instantly going around your waist in an attempt to stop you from doing something stupid. “It’s all sunshine and rainbows, Filip” you snapped a strained smiled on your face, your right hand instantly taking his in a vice-like grip. This move irritated your ex-boyfriend, “Get your hands off my woman!” Michael yelled, his eyes lit with fury as he kept his gaze to your interlocked hands. “Last time I checked, Michael, I dumped your sorry ass and left it behind in Riverdale” you snorted as you secretly signaled to the rest of the Sons with your free hand. “I think you should leave, before her brother gets here” Chibs warned trying to be nice but it was too late, Opie walked out of the back room with Piney’s shotgun in his hands. The rest of SAMCRO appeared around you, Tig to your left, Opie next to Chibs, Jax next to Tig, and so on until there was no way for Michael to enter Teller-Morrow. Even the Old Ladies had joined the ranks, causing Michael to stumble backward onto the pavement. “You’re just going to let some guy I never met before dictate what you do? I know you better than he does, Eliza!” Michael cried in a last ditch attempt at trying to get you back. “I think you’ll find, Michael, that he gets me in ways that you never could, now get lost before I let my brother shoot you.” you growled annoyed that he wasn’t taking the hint. To emphasize that it wasn’t a joke, Opie cocked the shotgun and aimed it at his chest, while even Clay took out his pistol aiming for squarely between his eyes. Bobby surprised you the most by taking out his gun and firing a warning shot at Michael’s foot which soon had him scampering away with his tail between his legs. “Sorry, doll. I could see how much he was annoying you and I just wanted him gone” Bobby smiled softly towards you. “No problem, I think you actually did me a favour” you chuckled as you kissed his cheek in appreciation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is having doubts about where things are going with Chibs. Is she right to worry or is it all in her head? What will happen next? Do you think they're relationship will become strained if she continues working at St Thomas? What does the future hold for the two lovers? Will they get a fairytale ending?
> 
> ANSWER IN THE COMMENTS YOUR OPINIONS!

Sitting in the living room of the cabin, later that evening, surrounded by your medical textbooks rolling back over the information just so that you were fresh and ready to go for the morning. After the incident with your ex-boyfriend, you prepared to spend the evening with your new family you received a phone call from St Thomas asking you to step in and cover a shift for one of their midwives. You knew it would be a hard pill for Chibs to swallow so you decided that it would be better if either Bobby or Tig would tell him so you went to find one of them, instead failing that you would leave him a note. It was four am the next morning when you arrived back home, looking around the cabin you could see that all the small lamps were lit and that the TV was playing to itself, that’s when you finally noticed Chibs laid on the couch, the quilt from your bed pulled halfway over his body although it was evident that earlier in the evening he had attempted to snuggle into it. Smiling to yourself you began to notice other things in the room as you slowly turned out the lamps such as his kutte hanging off the chair you sat in at the dining table, your textbooks undisturbed. It was obvious that your lover had tried to wait up for you, you were sorry that you were home so late but before you turned out the last lamp you kissed his cheek, lingering a short while just where a new bought of stubble was starting to grow. Walking to your bedroom you thought about how you wanted things between you and Filip to pan out. Sure you guys were having fun quite regularly but was it -. You paused in your mind to find the right words. “Is it just sex and a necklace or is it worse? Is it sex, a necklace, and love?” the immortal words - although you weren’t sure if they were correct - of Emma Thompson’s character in Love Actually rang in your head. You chuckled at the thought, of course, it wasn’t sex and a necklace it was just sex! You were two consenting adults who enjoyed the throws of passion with one another it certainly wasn’t sex and love! At least, if it was sex and love you were sure it was all one-sided and that’s why you had decided to ask about becoming a prospect, you knew the old lady life wasn’t for you because you hated being in the dark in a relationship. In your mind you weren’t boyfriend or girlfriend or even husband or wife, you were partners and when you got married -. “Ha! As if” you snorted to yourself shaking your head as you laid down in bed after putting on your pj’s - you would still be partners just with more commitment. Looking down at the lock screen of your phone you smiled as the reflection of your smile and the reluctant one you had gotten from Chibs shined back at you. Swiping up and unlocking your phone you were greeted by the photo where you were kissing his cheek, a real look of glee plastered on his face as you snapped the picture. Before you dwelled on the images too much you quickly made sure that your phone was on ‘Do NOT Disturb’ before relocking it and turning to go to sleep. 

 

 

A/N: Sorry it’s so short guys but you will understand where this is going in the next couple of chapters I hope! Please hang in there!


	9. Belfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting intense with SAMCRO & Eliza especially since their trip to Belfast

The following morning you woke up to a sound in the kitchen, automatically going into defensive mode you reached into your kutte and pulled out the gun presented to you along with the kutte the day you joined the SAMCRO ranks. Taking a moment to wrap yourself in your dressing gown, gun in your teeth whilst also sliding your slippers onto your feet before you headed out of your bedroom. “Well, I guess when you guys go to Belfast you can finally sort out the mess between you and Fiona” you heard your father speak before he took a sip of his morning coffee. “Aye, I think it’s about time. As much as I love Kerri-Anne, it’s always been toxic between me and her Ma” Chibs replied his back turned to you and your father as he flipped a pancake before sliding it onto a plate. As much as you wanted to hear more of that conversation the sight of the pancakes was enough to make your stomach growl threatening to give away your position. “Jesus! I almost bloody shot you two!” you laughed as you set the gun down on the dining table. “Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to wake ya, I was trying to find the perfect pan” Chibs smiled as he set the plate in front you. “Wait, Pops did you say the guys were going to Belfast?” you questioned a piece of pancake not quite reaching your lips. “Yeah, one of the Irish bastards took Abel. Why?” he replied an eyebrow raised “I have to go with them. I can get in places they can’t” You rushed out not really giving any room for argument. “Woah lass, ye think I’d let ye go? Not a chance! Not wit’ Jimmy O still in Belfast” Chibs argued trying not to show how pissed he was at your suggestion. “Of course I’m going Filip, I’m a prospect and you guys are gonna need as many hands as you can get” you snorted in an attempt to prove your point. “I think she’d be safer with us than here alone, Filip. At least we can protect her” Your father weighed in, in your defense. Chibs grumbled but didn’t argue any further. All three of you headed to SAMCRO after breakfast and talked about the trip to Belfast. Everyone was on board with you going along except for Chibs who was skeptical and defensive on the matter. Once you were all in Belfast, however, his demeanor changed dramatically once greeted by his nephew. Sticking to the shadows you followed SAMCRO to the Belfast HQ where you came across an unexpected surprise. “Eliza? Eliza Andrews? Is that really you?” a familiar Irish voice called out towards you. “Aunty Maureen! My word it feels like I haven’t seen you in decades!” you cried as you ran towards the older woman. “Aye, that it does. Where have you been hiding and why are you patched in as a Crow?” she asked as she hugged you. “All in due time Aunty, first lets deal with this Abel issue shall we?” you smiled warmly as you pulled away from the hug. Once inside the Crowsnest, you divulged all the information you had to your Aunt. The longer time you spent with your Irish family the more broader the accent became leaving Redwood Original stunned and holding in a lot of questions. Later that evening when the Belfast branch had all but gone to bed you were approached by the Redwood Original. “Are you gonna tell me how you know Maureen Ashby?” your brother was the first one to interrogate you. “I came to Belfast a few years ago before I went to Uni, Mom made some calls and asked around then came across Maureen’s details, arranged so that I could stay here.” You shrugged nonchalant about everything as if it wasn’t such a big deal. You turned on you heel and walked away from SAMCRO whilst they deliberated over how to get Abel back, you decided to go and get some peace and quiet that was until you came face to face with your ex-fling, as you headed towards the benches outside so that you could calm your already shot nerves with a cigarette. “Long time no see, lass.” the deep voice cut through you like a knife. “I wondered how long it would take you to find me, McGee.” you sighed as you took a drag of your freshly lit cigarette. “I know you’re habits, Eliza. I was your most trusted confidant while you were here.” McGee huffed as he plonked down beside you, pulling out a cigarette of his own. “Is mian liom nár chuir mé fút i McGee riamh.” you muttered remembering the traditional Irish, Maureen taught you whilst you were here last. “Stop hiding, Eliza. Bhíomar i bhfad ró-mhór duit tosú ag dul i bhfolach anois. Cad a tharla don chailín óg milis, neamhchiontach a rinne mé grá ceithre bliana ó shin?” McGee grumbled, watching your every move. “I’m not here to reminisce, McGee. I’m here for Abel Teller and until we have him back I refuse to go anywhere” you hissed throwing your finished cigarette on the ground, you biker boots scraping against the gravel as you walked away. Little did you know your brother had watched the whole skeptical between you and McGee although he didn’t understand half of what you said as you spoke in Irish but he got the jist of what was being said.


	10. Belfast Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undercover, Old Flames, New Flames what could go wrong?

With things becoming intense in Belfast you hardly had time to speak to your brother or even Chibs. You had gone into the orphanage undercover, with Kellan’s help of course, as a freshly ordained Nun who was being taken under Father Ashby’s wings. It felt weird having to give up your kutte and everything else for a habit. You found Abel in an instant and promised him that you would get him back to his family no matter what it took but you still had to play to the role. Of course, you kept in touch with the club but your main contact was Clay, since you didn’t want to worry Jax. “Kellan, If I don’t get myself and Abel Teller out of here soon I swear to all that’s Holy, someone’s gonna get killed” you hissed as you met him in his office one evening. “I know, Eliza. Just relax and let it all play out.” Kellan sighed as he set his hands on top of the paperwork on his desk. “I’m not just on about in the Orphanage, Kellan. I’m talking about the secrets outside of these walls that happen to involve me!” You growled trying to keep your voice low so that none of the other Nuns would hear. “Jesus, Eliza. I know you told me about your fling with McGee but you’re not telling me you got involved with one of the Redwood Original?” he hissed as he looked at you wide-eyed. The only thing that spoke volumes was your silence. Groaning in disbelief, Kellan leaned back in his chair, eyes closed and his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. “You of all people know, Kellan, how seductive a summer fling can be. That’s all McGee was but I think Filip is the real deal, my ride or die.” You hissed watching his actions. “Filip?! You’re screwing around with the Scot?!” Kellan barked in surprise. “Keep your voice down, Kellan! Jesus. Yes alright? I suppose you don’t want him to find out what we got up to when I was here last now do you?” You bargained quietly, an eyebrow raised. “Jesus, Elizabeth. Does your brother know?” Kellan sighed as he ran a hand down his face. “About us? No. About McGee and I? No. About Filip and I? Of course! He’d probably have a fit if he knew about the things I got up to while I was here” You grumbled sinking lower into the chair. Some time passed with what seemed like ever ending silence between you both, Kellan decided to break it by clearing his throat. “Now, Elizabeth, we have to talk about your time here in Ireland a bit more but for now let’s get you and Abel teller out of here whilst the Nuns are sleeping.” Kellan hummed getting up from his chair as he kept his eyes on you. “Are you sure this is going to work, Kellan?” you questioned as you watched his every movement. “Shall we find out?” he smiled, that devilish twinkle in his eyes that made you weak at the knees the first time you laid eyes on him and his hand held out to you in the way he always did. That was it, sneaking around the orphanage, scooping up Abel, reassuring the lad that he was safe and that he was going home. Before you exited the orphanage completely you turned back to Kellan, the habit now gone, Abel asleep in your arms, you kissed Kellan on the cheek quickly then hopped into the van that Happy was waiting for you in. “Wanna explain why you looked so cozy with Kellan Ashby?” Happy asked as he drove away from the orphanage. “I’m sure whole of SAMCRO will find out soon enough” you mumbled in response trying not to wake Abel.


	11. Partial Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truth of what happened in Belfast all those years ago comes out. What will Chibs think?

Back home in California, you spent time away from the club and focused on your work at St Thomas. If you weren’t hiding away in your room you were in the Library and if you weren’t there you were in St Thomas’ in an office of all your own. As per your father’s instruction; Juice was to keep tabs on you at all times so you agreed, of course this annoyed Chibs to no end, he couldn’t see you, he couldn’t touch you, hold you or kiss you but these were your wishes and he had the sense to abide by them. Juice knew best not to ask about what happened in Belfast since whenever another member of the team - Happy - would try to bring it up you ended up snapping at him. One night after a rough day at St Thomas’ you called Happy over with instructions that he brought his tattoo gun. “Are we going to talk about Belfast, Eliza?” Happy asked as soon as you opened your front door. “Finish the Reaper and I’ll answer any questions you may have but just promise me that you won’t tell Filip or Opie” you warned as you closed the door behind him. Both of you entered the living room, where you slipped your pj top over your head and used it to cover your breast while you laid down on the coffee table so that Happy could complete the Reaper tattoo on your back. “I won’t force you to talk about Belfast, Eliza but I do think you should tell your brother and Chibs” Happy grumbled as he sat on your footstool. The rest of the sitting the pair of you sat in silence as the tattoo was finished until your phone buzzed. Happy grabbed it off of the arm of the sofa, answered it and put it on speaker. As he placed the phone so you could see and hear. “Eliza, where are you?” came the familiar voice of your lover. “I’m at the Cabin with Happy” you answered nonchalantly. “I’m coming over, tell Happy not to leave before I get there” Chibs huffed before ending the call. Happy raised an eyebrow at you to which you shrugged before relaxing again so that Happy could return to working on the Reaper. Just as Happy was wrapping up the Reaper again, the doorbell to the cabin sounded causing him to raise an eyebrow and place a protective hand on his pistol causing you to reach for your own that you had hidden under the pillow. “You want me to get it?” Happy asked as you slipped your shirt back on. “Yea, just remember it might be Chibs” you nodded as you sat on the sofa once your shirt was on. Happy slowly walked over towards the front door, opened it cautiously and then visibly sighed in relief when he saw that it was Chibs. All three of you sat around the dining table with fresh cups of coffee in your hands each not sure what to say to one another. “Your brother seems convinced that something happened between you and McGee on your last visit to Belfast which is why you have been diving head first into your internship at St Thomas.” Chibs hummed as he sipped his coffee. “Happy, can you grab the beers from the basement, it seems I’m gonna need something a little bit stronger than coffee” you asked as you pour the dregs from your coffee down the sink before setting it on the side. Doing as he was told, Happy got up and went to the basement for you to grab the beers. “Is that your way of telling me that something did happen between you and McGee?” Chibs asked as he followed your move. “Just know this, it was a long time ago, long before we met and you are way way better.” you smiled as you turned around to face him. “Was he your first?” Chibs questioned with an eyebrow raised as he placed his hands on your waist. “No, he wasn’t my first. If I told you who my first was then you may have a heart attack” You smiled although it faded after a while. “Oh? Who was your first then?” he quizzed as he walked over to the sofa to sit down. “Kellan” you mumbled as you reached for a bowl and some snacks. “I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that” Chibs queried as he got comfy although a confused look passed across his face. “Kellan Ashby was my first” you spoke a little louder as you brought the snacks in with several separate dishes. Chibs stared at you for a moment in disbelief, the silence was disrupted by Happy swinging open the door to the basement bringing up a box of beers. “Sorry, I couldn’t quite get the door open” Happy apologized as he placed the box on the coffee table. “Bottle opener is on the side of the table in a hidden compartment.” you nodded to him, letting him know that it was okay to open up the box. Chibs fixed you with a look that suggested maybe the two of you shouldn’t drink as you had unfinished business to take care of, instead you reached into the box a pulled yourself out a beer and cracked it open, your gaze never leaving his challenging him to stop you.


	12. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's hungover to the extreme, Chibs & Tig have a moment, will Tig's prediction come true?

The following morning, as you entered Teller-Morrow you could feel the ever-growing tension which matched your hangover. It had been a while since you got as drunk as you did last night but you needed it to avoid the conversation that your lover wanted to have with you. It was too quiet in the garage for the time of day, so quiet that you were hoping that they had gone on a run but then you saw Happy waiting for you outside of Chapel and you knew that Lady Luck had betrayed you for today. “Please tell me I can ditch Chapel?” you whispered mindful of your headache. “I’m afraid not, this Chapel is purposefully for you.” Happy smirked as he opened the door. Grumbling to yourself you walked into Chapel, head held high as you tried to play off the raging headache like it was nothing that was until you noticed Clay’s smug smirk. “I don’t know what you’re smirking about, Clarence.” you countered as you took your seat next to Chibs causing Clay’s smirk to disappear. Clay then proceeded to clear his throat and announce why Chapel had been called to which you ignored as you flung your legs over Chibs’ lap his hand automatically catching them to make sure they didn’t fall so you could get comfortable, that was of course until your name came up. “With everything that went down in Belfast, I admit if it wasn’t for Eliza I don’t think we could have gotten out of there without losing somebodies.” Jax smiled as he leaned back in his chair. “Thanks, Jax. But listen, I know some of you might have heard some rumors as to might what have happened to me the last time I was in Belfast so let’s just get one thing straight it’s behind me and I’m here to focus on Redwood Original” you smirked as you leaned back in your chair. Once Chapel was over you rushed straight to Chibs’ room and flopped straight onto his bed face first, not even bothering to undress yourself. A few doors down the hall, Chibs was pacing up and down Tig’s room while Tig laid on the bed reading a magazine. “If you’re that upset why can’t you just go and talk to her?” Tigs sighed as he turned another page without even looking up. “Knowin’ how much she drank last night, she’ll be passed out on my bed. I get it she wants to forget what happened but to go to an extent like that..” Chibs breathed, taking a seat next to his best friend and brother. “Ah! Now I get it! She out drank the Scot! Well, I will be damned!” Tig exclaimed as he clasped a hand on Chibs’ shoulder, a shit eating grin on his face. “The lass looks so tiny… I spent all night wondering where all the alcohol went… If it weren’t the whiskey I was wondering where she put all that pizza!” Chibs exclaimed still in disbelief. “If she out eats you and out drinks, you better marry her!” Tig laughed as he watched his brother and best friend flop on his bed.


End file.
